The life of a certain Traitor
by aly619
Summary: Denki's past was not the best one having selfish hero parent ,losing his sister and being all alone. until a man came to his rescue that man was none other than All for one.


**What is a hero?**

A hero is some who protect people for the sake of justice. Someone who isn't afraid to put his/her life on the line to protect the lives of the innocent.

At Least that what I thought it means,but these days all **heroes** ever care about is doing heroic stuff for their own selfish greed Money, Fame or proving that they are the best, lost the true meaning of knowing what a hero is. That what I learn about my parents when they were heroes themselves.

 **10 years ago**

Mom Dad? guess what? I wanted to be a hero when I grow up too said a young boy with yellow hair and a black streak of now Denki me and Dad are busy getting ready to attend a party in honor of our heroic for saving the mayor from being kidnapped said a woman with long yellow hair, yellow eyes, wearing a big red dress that looks ready expensive. "Dear are you ready," said a man with hair and black hair coming in the room wearing a nice blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath and black tie."Yes, honey, I ready let's go" Oh Denki Take care of your sister okay we be back later okay bye! I can't believe that they leaving me alone with my sick little sister. they are leaving two young children alone not bothering calling a babysitter"I hope I never become that kind of hero.

Young Denki went to check on his little sister Hikaru who was sick due to her quirk which had the ability to remove Diseases but had a side effect that the Disease itself could transfer to Hikaru-chan get better as Denki was crying he heard his sister's voice, her voice make him happy but knowing deep down that she was weak and may not have long to live, as he was about to tell her that everything will be okay. He hears her said something that brought a tear to his eye. I love you oni- chan said her final words she passed only cry as he has lost the person who he considers important to him.

He cry and cry until he hears the doorbell stop crying,He hesitates because he didn't want to leave his dead sister alone and because he didn't know who it was,but decide check since his parent forgot to tell him not to open the door to he went downstairs he was nervous as who it might he open the door he saw a man in a suit wearing a mask and standing next to him was a you pale slim teen with messy light blue hair.W-Who are you denki ask nervously to the man in the young Denki my name is All for One and this is Shigaraki Tomura and what I want is to give you a new home and a was confused at what All for one has said to him,a stranger was offering him a new home and purpose,But first I want help you bury your sister so she can rest agree with All for one that his sister deserves to have to buried Hikaru and paying their all headed back to Denki's had decided to take All for one offer to a find his purpose in life, Just as he was his stuff and ready to leave, his parent arrive and see who in front of for one what are you doing here? What do you want with our son? asked Denki mom in an angry tone prepare for her quirk(Denki mom quirk is creating energy ball) I just here to give a home where he gets the love and attends that he needs and to help him find his purpose. We won't let you take him said Denki dad a serious tone also preparing his quirk(His Quirk is the same as Denki). We see about that said All for one and Tomura preparing their quirk.

After Long fearsome battle All for one and Tomura were left standing victorious,while Denki parent were left on the ground badly injury not able to move at go Denki it time to go to your new hoe Denki nodded in agreement ,As they were about to leave Denki parents pleas Denki not to leave tell him to think about them and his sister,As they mention his sister he turn around to look at them one last tell them that his sister pass away hour ago which shocked them knowing that their daughter has died and wasn't there in her lost Denki is leave his home he could still hear his parents pleas ,but their words fall to death look at his home one last time before charging quirk in to electric ball and destroying his home with his parent still inside. As the house was in flames Denki says his last words to his home and his dead parent! Goodbye

 **Back in the present**

It was raining on the day that a now full-grown Denki was visiting his sister grave bringing her flower and paying his respect, After betraying UA he returns to league of villain to continue his purpose and that was to follow stain ideology to get rid of all the Fake heroes, But first he has to help break out All for one, the man who gave him what his parents couldn't give him and his sister and that was a family. While the rest of the villains were waiting patiently for Denki to finish paying his respect to his sister. As he was finished he headed to where the rest of the villain was waiting as he got closer he could hear Tomaru words"Let go rescue our master" and with that Kurogirl open a portal to their destination, as everybody disappeared into the portal Denki smile knowing he is seeing his father again.

 **The End**

 **Author Note: Did you all enjoy my story? I try fixing it if there are any errors**

 **I might make a sequel to this if you guy want to read a prison break story**


End file.
